


Who's The Hot Blonde?

by KatSquared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is still homeschooled, Alternate Universe, Chloe gets served, F/M, aww bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSquared/pseuds/KatSquared
Summary: [Homeschooled Adrien AU] After months of having a secret relationship, a certain blonde let's the cat out of the bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir in any way, the characters all belong to the creator/s and the only thing that is mine is the plot and storyline of this fic. Please do not sue me.

Marinette couldn't stop bouncing her leg as she and Alya were studying in the library. Today was the first day she would go on an actual date with her boyfriend, Adrien. After keeping their relationship secret for months since they didn't want his father to find out, they were finally able to get his approval, and later, they were going to spend the whole afternoon together.

  
"Girl," Alya began. "I love you, but would it kill you to sit still?"

  
"I'm sorry, Alya," Marinette apologized, "but you know that today is my first date with Adrien."

  
Alya had been the first to find out that Marinette was dating the cute boy who visited the bakery every weekend. She was also the one who cheered the pig-tailed girl up when she found out that he was homeschool. Of course, she didn't know that Ladybug and Chat Noir accidentally discovered each other's identities and began dating soon after. And she definitely didn't know that Chat snuck into her room every night for cuddles and kissing.

  
Alya smiled and shook her head at the girl, "Okay, but we have to get this done soon if you don't want to worry about homework on your date."

  
"Fine." Marinette groaned.

  
They continued on with doing homework until they were interrupted by none other than the Mayor's daughter herself.

   
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

  
The girl in question sighed. _Here_ _we_ _go_ , she thought.

   
"You better stay out of my way today, my childhood sweetheart is visiting me today." Chloe told the girl, pointing an accusing finger at her.

   
"And yet here you are, getting in _my_ way."

   
Chloe glared at her, and opened her mouth to shout at the girl who thought  that she could talk back to her.

   
"For your—"

  
"Okay, okay, Chloe, I'll stay away from you and your boyfriend." Marinette conceded, she wasn't interested in get kicked out of the library anytime soon. With Chloe around, the probability of that happening rose higher.

   
"You better." She sneered, and she turned around and sashayed out of the library.

 

"What's her problem?" Alya asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the blonde.

  
Marinette shrugged. She never knew what happened that made Chloe Bourgeois hate her so much.

  
"Let's just get back to homework," she sighed. 

  
••• 

  
They got their history assignment done quickly, and the girls were just packing up so they could go home, but as soon as they exited the library, they saw a hall full of squealing fangirls and fanboys talking about someone.

  
"Oh my gosh!" one girl screamed, "he's so much hotter in person."

   
It was Aurore, the school's resident gossip. Alya and Marinette wondered what's gotten into the diva because she looked like she was about to faint from excitement. She turned, no doubt to spread the gossip to someone else, and spotted the two best friends looking at her.

  
"Mariette. Alya. OMG," she squealed, taking both of them by the arm. "I just saw the hottest boy ever right outside the school, and I swear, when he came out of his car—a limousine by the way—I was starstruck! He's so beautiful. Then it hit me, it wasn't just some random boy, it was Ad—"

  
"MY BOYFRIEND."

   
Chloe's stepped in front of the trio with her arms crossed, "You better keep your swooning to yourself, that boy is mine, so stay away." She jabbed Aurore with her perfectly manicured finger before heading toward the exit, ready to greet whoever was waiting for her outside the school.

   
Aurore left soon after to cheer herself up after Chloe's assault, and she bid Alya and Marinette farewell. The two girls looked at each other, rolling their eyes at Chloe's actions, before exiting the school. Marinette opened the doors with a spring in her step, after all, she had a date to get to.

   
They saw a circle of girls surrounding a blonde boy as they made their way down the steps of the school, and they saw the mayor's daughter clinging onto him. They couldn't quite see his face, but he seemed to be trying to peel the girl of his arm. Then as they passed by the group, Marinette heard his voice.

  
"Uh," the boy said. "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend."

  
Marinette knew that voice. It was Adrien—the cute guy from the bakery, her partner in fighting evil, and her boyfriend. She grabbed Alya's arm, pulling the bespectacled girl to her and whispered in her ear, frantically, "That's Adrien!"

  
Alya's eyes went wide, and she detached Marinette's grip from her arm so that she could jump to see past the throng of people who surrounded and blocked her view of the blonde boy.

  
"Oh, Adrikins," giggled Chloe, swatting his arm playfully. "You didn't have to pick me up."

   
Adrien stared at her blankly. There was no doubt that he was oblivious to what the girl had meant.

  
"It is him!" Alya whisper-screamed to Marinette. "And he said he's here to pick you up."

  
The pig-tailed girl stared at the large crowd gathering around her alley cat, and she asked, "How am I going to get to him with all these people?"

  
"Leave that to me." Alya smirked. 

  
•••

   
Really, Marinette should've known better than to leave it to Alya. The redhead started pushing and shoving people with all her might shouting, "Out of the way! His girlfriend is looking for him."

  
People looked at the petite girl and gaped. Shy and clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, landed the supermodel Adrien Agreste? It was unheard of. Sure, everyone knew about Marinette's mysterious boyfriend who was the reason why none of the boys who asked her out ever got to go on a date with her. Nobody's ever seen the guy she talked about, and some persistent boys believed her was fake.

   
"Excuse me," The blonde diva said, stepping in front of Marinette, who managed to make her way in front of the crowd. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

  
"I'm here to see my boyfriend," Marinette replied with a smug look on her face.

  
"What makes you think—"

  
"Marinette!" The model exclaimed, a look of pure joy on his face. He made his way over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello, chaton," she replied, booping him on the nose. "I thought we agreed to meet up at my house."

  
"But I couldn't wait!"

  
Marinette thought his pout was adorable and kissed his cheek.

  
"ADRIKINS!" the forgotten blonde screeched. "How could you be going out with her?"

  
"Like this, Chloe," Adrien said, rolling his eyes at her, and he held up their entwined hands

  
"Now if you'll excuse us," he said walking to the car. "We have a date to get to."

  
He opened the door and gestured inside, "After you, my lady."

  
"Oh, but Alya!" she said turning her head to her best friend.

  
"It's okay, girl," the journalist assured. "Go ahead, you've been raving about your date all day."

  
"Oh, has she?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
"OKAY BYE ALYA!" the girl in question made a beeline for the car, which was still being held open.

  
Adrien laughed. "Thanks, Alya. I owe you one. See ya!"

  
"I'll hold you to it, Agreste." she winked and walked off. Adrien got into the car, and he and Marinette sped off, leaving a group of people with their jaws on the floor.

  
Chloe screeched and stomped off.

  
Who knew Marinette's dating game was strong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second one-shot ever. Please tell me what you think—comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. :>


End file.
